Fortune Night
Fortune Night is the 3rd stage in Freedom Planet. It takes place in the Commercial District of Shang Mu, and is the home of Zao's Shopping Pardise. Story The Royal Magister sends General Gong to ask Lilac and her friends to negotiate with Mayor Zao for the Kingdom Stone. Upon arriving in Shang Mu's commercial district, they are confronted by Spade, then ambushed by Serpentine. Area 1 The Player starts on the rooftops, next to a gap that leads to a pair of jump springs, a Treasure Chest and a Fuel Tank, so Carol could use her Motorcycle. There are adjacent routes that leads into an area with platforms that move like a ferris wheel and red Dragons to ride on. After that, the Player reaches a dead end. Then, an enemy ship appears and blasts a hole into the ground, which the Player can proceed through. Go down the hole and be careful to avoid the spike floors and the large blocks that fly up and down. Near the end of this Area, there's a Bulldozer, which can be defeated or avoided to reach the next Area. Area 2 This Area has trams that the Player can ride on, as well as multiple jump springs and loops. There is also a speed path that leads to another bulldozer to fight or ignore. Going up the previous speed path will lead to an Extra Life and a cluster of Crystal Shards that spells out "NICE". Proceed up a staircase-like path to reach the end of the Area, where a statue of Mayor Zao stands. Area 3 The Player will start to encounter slot machines in this Area, in which the Player can get prizes depending on what they roll. The potential prizes from the slot machines are Crystal Shards, Health Petals and Keystones of a random Element. Serpentine will continue to pursue our heroes with his spacecraft. Beware the giant laser the craft fires, not only does it hurt, but it will trash the entire area within range (though the destroyed environment may provide alternate escape routes). After making it past a few more enemies, the Player will enter an area where they"ll face Serpentine as Lilac, or S.A.M.U. as Carol, Milla or Torque. After defeating one of them, the Player can proceed to enter Zao's Shopping Paradise, with Seprentine in hot pursuit. Area 4 As the Player enter this Area, they will encounter zip lines that can launch the Player into the air a few switches that changes the direction of the escalator. There are also disco balls scattered throughout this Area where, if the Player stand near it, they will start dancing, earning them the Disco Fever Achievement. Hidden somewhere is a secret melody where, if played on a piano, will give the Player Health Petals and an Extra Life, also earning them the Secret Melody Achievement. Area 5 The Player must climb up a large rotating pillar to get to a zip line at the top. Afterwards, there are a few more enemies, along with slot machines, spiral lifts and dirt spots for Milla to dig. Near the end of the Stage, the Player will face S.A.M.U (first fight as Lilac, second fight as Carol, Milla or Torque). After beating said miniboss, a path will open up leading to the exit. Once the Player Exits the shopping mall, Serpentine will reappear on his Robopanther, beginning the boss fight. As Lilac or Carol, the Player will fight the Robopanther on the ground, with Torque and Milla flying in with a biplane, providing air support by dropping Health Flowers, which will break open upon hitting the ground. As Milla or Torque, they will attack the Robopanther from the biplane, with one of them flying it, depending on who the Player is controlling. Once the Player defeats the Robopanther, the Characters will come together around the remains of the defeated boss, completing the Stage. Enemies See also: Main Enemy List * Balloon * Bulldozer * Coil * Duster * Flare Cannon * Ghetto Blaster * Robopanther (Major Boss) * Roller * S.A.M.U (Mini-Boss/Mid-Boss, Carol, Milla & Torque) * Serpentine (Mid-Boss, Lilac) * Super Turretus * Trafficle Achievements *'Disco Fever:' Bust some dance moves in Fortune Night. *'Secret Melody:' Play the Secret Melody on a piano. *'CPU Finish:' Let one of your Teammates finish off Robopanther. *'Card Collector (Fortune Night):' Collect all 10 Cards in Fortune Night. *'Fortune Night Speedrunner:' Clear Fortune Night in 8 Minutes. Other Appearances Super Indie Karts Fortune Night is confirmed to be a playable track in Super Indie Karts, a racing game that is similar to the Mario Kart Games. This game is currently available on Steam as an early release game and is expected to be fully released in 2017. Trivia * When standing near the disco balls in the second half of the level, the player character will dance, earning the Disco Fever Achievement. * There are restrooms scattered throughout the second half of the level. When any of the playable characters press up in front of the door, they will enter, allowing them to hide from enemies. If they enter the men's restroom, a voice will yell annoyed "Hey!" and they'll be kicked out of the room. This can be done vice versa with Torque causing a woman scream when entering to the ladies room. * One of the posters in the level reads "YOU can do it | Vote for proposal 32" and features Zao's face. * A poster seen in Fortune Night shows a cameo image of Neige the Cat (labeled as "雪猫" or "Snow Cat"), a character of R-no71, who did character art for Freedom Planet. * There are chairs where a character can sit by pressing down near them. When sitting as Torque, he falls asleep. * This stage bears some resemblance to the Carnival/Casino themed stages from the Sonic franchise, and may have been the inspiration for this stage. **Further evidence is the fact that the classic Sonic stages are listed as Stage 4. Fortune Night would have originally been Stage 4 if not for the removal of the scrapped Rust Yard stage. * There's a glitch in the section with a platform rising when standing on it: When going underneath it to the right side, the piece of the platform starts to live its own life by rising up and down fast while rest of the platform is still. It can be also done for individual platforms. *Another glitch is found right at the entrance of the Zao's Mall. Carol can drive against the entrance, but she can also cling on the part where the mall ends. She can wall jump to the offscreen on the mentioned section. Gallery Objects Mayor Zao Statue.png|Mayor Zao Statue seen throughout the Stage. Screenshots Fortune Night Streets.png|The Commercial District. Fortune Night Alley.png|An alleyway section of the streets, likely the exit of the mall before encountering the Robopanther. Fortune Night Zao Mall Entrance.png|Zao's Shopping Paradise. Fortune Night Sky Battalion.png|The Sky Battalion stealing the Kingdom Stone in the Background. Videos Category:Stages Category:Glitches Category:Freedom Planet stages Category:Shang Mu Locations